Skylar Lune
Rated R BTW |powers= |pet= A cat named Tourni |bedroom= Single room in Eros' Cabin |weapon images= Wonder's_sword.png|Sword Lunar_Sythe_(1).png|Scythe |quote2= "I'd much rather be someone's shot of whiskey than everyone's cup of tea." |file2=2014-08-02_2021.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= M-MpEG9xRNNHxwBINqbrMbw.jpg|His Phone 4270270214_6149f07b4e_z.jpg|His Room Tumblr_m2srgiEqPa1ruqa1oo1_500.jpg|Tourni |likes=Music, Alcohol, Sex, Cats, Poetry, Parties, Nudity |dislikes=Sobriety, Onions, Peppers, Feet, Fancy Dinners, Roses |colour=Blue |music= Anything but country |food= French Fries |animal= Cats |book= A Song of Ice and Fire series |quote3= "We are all mortal until the first kiss and the second glass of wine." |drink= Wine |song= Don't You Worry Child, Swedish House Mafia |movie= He doesn't like movies |sport= Drinking? |other= |skills= His charm |weapon= A sword |strength= Quite agile and good at flirting |weakness= Isn't that strong |led=0 |been=0 |model= DERP CHANGING MODELS WAIT A SEC |gender=Male |eye=Blue |hair=Brown (Naturally) Black (Dyed) |height=5'11 |weight=132lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=10 |blood=B+ |voice=Tenor |marks= Scars etc |body= Thin, Average Height |more images= tumblr_lxlmcevUSH1qc4z3po1_500.jpg tumblr_lxnsjcuBCu1qc4z3po1_500.jpg tumblr_ly2mbjgNvT1qc4z3po1_500.jpg tumblr_lybua523Cc1qc4z3po1_500.png tumblr_lyrzkkXGCD1qc4z3po1_500.png tumblr_m307pegM7T1qc4z3po1_500.jpg tumblr_m438kvjGuI1qc4z3po1_500.jpg 9959ab9220f711e2984f22000a1fb895_7.jpg |one= Hipster? |best= Eyes |worst= Nose |change= Takes him a while to get used to things |mental= F*cked |disorders= Body Dysmorphia Disorder Borderline Personality Disorder |medical= Recovering anorexic Alcoholism |mother= "Antoinette Lune" |father= Eros |creator=N/A |half=Eros' Cabin |full= None |other relatives= Syrus Lupin (Son) Various adoptive siblings Adoptive Mother Adoptive Father |family album= Eros.jpg|Eros, his father Psyche.jpg|Psyche, his kinda adoptive mother/caregiver from birth to 4 Shutterstock_33733618.jpg|Antoinette Syrus3.png|Syrus |home= Camp, Eros' Cabin |earliest= Arriving at the orphanage |best= Losing his virginity |school= Public |kiss= Forgot |sex= Stacy Hopper |love= Glen Adams |other firsts= |nicknames= Sky, Lar-Lar, Kitten, Snappy |native= French |languages= English, Greek, French, German |flaw= Sex and Alcohol galore |fears= Losing his hearing |hobbies= Music and Sex |motto= Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty person is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves. |won't= Uhhhhh >.< |admires= His Father |influenced= Alcohol |compass= North |past person= Travis and Maria |current person= Rhi |crisis= Wine |problems= More Wine |change= Perhaps some Vodka |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |dream= Musician |current= Head Counsellor |quote4= "If I didn't drink, how would my friends know I loved them at 2am?" |file3=316f590267c711e2a2e222000a9e48a3_7.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Sex and Lust |bad=Flirts without realizing it |sleep= Can go days without sleeping or can sleep for 3 weeks |quirk= Plays with his hair often |attitude= Pessimistic |talents= Music and Languages (and Sex) |social= Unconsciously manipulative/flirty |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Eros Father Admires him "Antoinette Lune" Mother Never knew her, doesn't want to know her Adoptive Parents Adoptive Parents Neutral Psyche Caretaker/Surrogate Mother They had a kid together so idk >.< Holden Snider Brother Probably his favourite sibling Glen Adams Ex-Boyfriend Friends but distance Rhiannon Stark Girlfriend ♥ Janet Metts Ex-Girlfriend Doesn't Talk Rimon Ex-girlfriend Admires him Amber Landers Ex-Girlfriend Admires him Naomi Phelps Sister She's nice James Gayton Brother Acts like a mother to him tbh Braelyn Nance Sister Misses her Fabianus Hawkins Brother Hate Alexander Su'apa'ia Enemy Hate Madeline Perthshire Enemy Hate Brock Garreth Friend He's cool Anthony Loiselle Friend He's cool Maria and Travis Friends? Admires them Eros.jpg|Eros, his father Psyche.jpg|Psyche, his Caretaker/Surrogate Mother until the age of 4 Shutterstock_33733618.jpg|Antoinette, his mother VioletI6.jpg|Janet, his ex Tumblr_mgb0kbamSt1qj1a61o1_500.jpg|Glen, his ex RhiTransperentNew.png|Rhi, his girlfriend Tumblr_meoh71zxzO1qffldro1_1280.jpg|Amber, his ex NewMi4.png|Naomi, his sister Nick-120106-06.jpg|James, his brother Braenew4.jpg|Braelyn, his sister Blondie123.jpg|Madeline AlexanderTransparent.png|Alexander 2012-09-26 1259 001.png|Holden, his brother 2012-03-23 2251 vers two.png|Brock 2012-09-19 1345.png|Anthony |ease= Drunk or having sex |priority= Taking care of Rhi |past= Not getting adopted |accomplishment= Surviving? >.< |secret=Was being taken care of by Psyche until he was 4 |known=Not even he knows >.< |tragedy= Losing his locket |wish= To have a long, peaceful life |cheated= Oh obviously not >.> <.< >.> <.< |relates= Flirts to break tension, hates upsetting people, tends to be very observant, somewhat shy and quiet when sober |strangers= Veryyy flirty and perverted but shy and sweet |lover= Passionate, a little disloyal (when it comes to sexual things but other wise he's completely loyal), very loving, horny, very snuggly, cling, attention seeking |friends= Flirts for fun, mood changes a lot, clingy, attention seeking, affectionate, loyal |familyp= Distant (With adoptive) |first impression= Flirty and Drunk |like most= How passionate/affectionate/loving her is |like least= How flirty he is How much of a whore he is His mood swings }} Category:Demigod Characters Category:Children of Eros Category:Characters Owned by TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:French Characters Category:Characters Born in 1994 Category:Characters Born in July Category:Characters with Blue Eyes Category:Characters With Real Models Category:Characters With Brown Hair Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Pansexual Characters